shade2800fandomcom-20200215-history
Mutinex
Name: Mutinex Gender: Male Universe: Bionicle Species: Makuta Mask: Kanohi Vemos, the Mask of Senses Element: Shadow Weapons: Venom Spear, Buzz Saw Side: Evil Three Words to Describe: Intelligent, Insane, Monstrous bio Like his fellow Makuta, Mutinex was created by Mata Nui using antidermis, and worked with the Brotherhood of Makuta to create Rahi and maintain order throughout the known Matoran Universe. Mutinex himself created many Rahi, including the Tarakava, Spiny Stone Ape, and Frost Beetle. He enjoyed creating and toying with life, sometimes experimenting on his own creations. When Teridax decided to overthrow the Brotherhood and revealed his plan to take over the universe, he joined the tyrant. Shortly after this time, Mutinex, like the other Makuta, evolved so that they did not need a physical body anymore, and received a new armored body from the Nynrah Ghosts. Mutinex worked as one of Teridax's scientists, creating new monstrous Rahi for the Brotherhood to use. During this time, he discovered a pool of energized protodermis. He decided to use these for his experiments, often subjecting his Rahi into the pool and turning them into fearsome beasts. During one of these experiments, a mutant Muaka knocked Mutinex into the pool of energized protodermis, turning into the hideous being you see today. Mutinex gained the power of invisibility, but lost his ability to shapeshift. Some Makuta claim that this also took a toll on his sanity. zelcron, a Makuta lieutenant, hired Mutinex to assist him in his research regarding draining the light from a living being. The two of them, along with Morath, Zelcron's close friend, and Orgrul, a Makuta engineer, studied how this task could be done, while living in a fortress on the island of Lucnon. Mutinex made many experiments, attempting to train the light from various creatures, some more successful than others. He often worked with Orgrul, combining their abilities to create several machines meant to drain the light from a living being. After the Toa Hagah rebelled against Teridax, Zelcron took this opportunity to capture his own Toa team, as well as the team of his comrads, and experimented on them. Mutinex did not mind this, never caring for his team, and gained sick pleasure from watching them suffer. These tests were unsuccessful, and those who didn't die from the experiments were killed off after they were deemed failures. The four Makuta, continued to search for experiments and improved their process., with Teridax himself taking interest in this research, hoping to create an army of shadow beings. One day, Zelcron and Morath captured two Toa, Lucarian, a Toa of Fire, and Morgana, a Toa of Psionics, and brought them back to the fortress, with Lucarian himself was chosen as an experiment. Using a new machine made by Mutinex and Orgrul, approximately 95% of Lucarian's light was drained, effectively turning him into a Toa of Shadow. However, during the test, Lucarian destroyed the machine in rage, causing the fortress to collapse. Lucarian, along with a fellow prisoner and Toa of Shadow, Meka, escape the wreckage. Teridax was furious at this failure, and stopped taking interest in the group's research. Mutinex did not take kindly to the Makuta leader's rejection, and along with the others, set up a new fortress on the island of Somnum, and continued their experiments in secret, hoping to use this data to their advantage. Joining them were other Makuta with their own vendetta against Teridax, which included Warlox, Golvix, Scizkor, Hokiko, Hortix, and Krattix. During this time, Mutinex discovered torn skin from Rey, which was considered to be the most powerful Rahi in existence. Mutinex, using the skin cells, hoped he could create a clone of the mysterious Rahi, and make this clone even more powerful. He managed to succeed in making the clone, calling it, "Reydos." Unfortunately, Krattix betrayed the group before Mutinex and Orgrul could test Reydos's capabilities. Zelcron found out, and killed Krattix. However, during the battle, the fortress collapsed, leaving the group with nothing once more. Reydos itself was considered to be dead by most of the Makuta, crushed under the fortress, but Mutinex believed that with his abilities, he was alive. Furious at being humiliated a second time, Zelcron decided to strike away from the Brotherhood of Makuta, and with his allies, he formulated his own plan to control the universe. Having nowhere else to go, Mutinex accepted, although he questioned Zelcron's leadership based off his various failures. Knowing that Teridax's plan would get in the way, the group went into hibernation, waiting for the day for them to strike.... Category:Makuta Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Evil Category:Shadow